


【灵岳】飨宴 02

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129





	【灵岳】飨宴 02

“你这是叛国罪。”  
透过疏于打理而肆意生长的发梢，岳明辉平视着面前看起来处于暴怒边缘的审讯者，无机质，混沌，却柔软。没有一点回应。  
吝啬给出一点冰冷白光的审讯室，对面用笔敲着桌子的人，紧拷在桌面的手，无数个面对监牢墙壁的日日夜夜。  
处于逼仄空荡的囚室，丧失关于时间流逝的感应是一件非常容易的事。千篇一律的询问，千篇一律的沉默。  
重复多次的问题过后，男人重重把笔往桌上一顿，起身离开审讯室。随即一个面容和蔼，笑眯眯的西装小老头施施然坐定。他把一沓文件推到岳明辉手边，开始叙述他来这里的目的。那云淡风轻的口吻仿佛不是在介绍机密计划，而是在菜市场讨价还价。  
岳明辉听着，时不时翻动文件，寻找话语忽略的信息。不多时，小老头说完了。岳明辉不说话，他也不说话，就还是笑眯眯地看着被铐住的年轻人。两人就这么干坐着，任沉默填塞房间。  
外边观望全程的人都沉不住气了，想要冲进门去打破这怪异的场景。岳明辉突然站起来，倾身打量这位陌生来访者，仿佛猎豹绷紧全身在打量举着枪的猎人。门外的人已经将手指按上腰间的枪套，要是房内任何一个人出了闪失，都没好果子吃。  
盯着那双浓缩了几十年老谋深算的锐利眼眸，岳明辉舔了舔嘴唇，笑得天真又无害，他微微低头，示意自己被拷住的手，说出了他在审讯室里唯一一句也是最后一句话——  
“什么时候出发？”

胸口不寻常的重量闷闷压着，岳明辉在巨细无遗展示过去记忆的梦中猛然醒来。视线下移，找到压醒他的罪魁祸首，李英超头毛乱翘的脑袋。岳明辉试着挪动一下身子，酸疼立即在肢体中唤醒。  
有什么比从让人头疼的梦更加难受的吗？有的。当你从一个你不愿再回溯一遍的梦中醒来，发现自己浑身都像是被捶了几百拳，胸口压着个小屁孩的头，这个小屁孩之前还狠狠肏了你一顿，你又想起这小屁孩是你目标的儿子，你还是他名义上的小妈，以上种种，几乎都让岳明辉想要立马厥过去，不再醒来。  
不行，不可以，即使和意外的人发生了意外的性关系，班还是要上，工作还是要做。岳明辉小心翼翼地把李英超的头挪到枕头上，轻手轻脚下了床，进了浴室。  
缭绕水汽稍稍安抚了混乱一片的大脑，岳明辉坐在浴缸里，一条腿搭在浴缸边缘，手指在体内抠弄。李英超没带套，直直地射了进来，现在他还得费力把精液弄出去。红红肿肿的花唇被撑开，使用过度的甬道接收到刺激，带着疼痛的酥麻又被牵动。岳明辉仰起头，不愿费心去压抑吐息，明明是在清理，却好像自渎，他甚至能感受到甬道里的温水与新泌出的滑液。

等岳明辉终于把自己收拾妥当，坐到一楼沙发上，才注意到已是凌晨。几乎一天水米未进的他却没有吃东西的欲望，只是借着台灯的暖黄光晕翻翻桌上的书。没过多久，李英超也下来了，发梢还滴着水珠。小孩儿坐到岳明辉身旁，全然没了之前那股子虎劲儿，似乎是不知道如何开口同被他睡了的小妈搭话。  
岳明辉心里暗暗叹气，本来是想借着目标不在的日子里同李英超搞好关系，没想到一下子这关系亲近过头了，乱了套。事到如今只能走一步算一步。天知道接下来还会发生什么。  
“头发不吹干，会感冒的。”  
岳明辉伸手摁了摁李英超还滴着水的一绺头发，水珠划过掌心。  
“我没找到吹风机。”  
李英超抿抿嘴。岳明辉想起被他用完顺手塞到柜子犄角旮旯的吹风机，一时接不上话。他放下书，示意李英超跟着他上楼。  
“过来吧，我帮你。”

小孩儿乖乖坐在镜子前，任岳明辉举着吹风机一阵狂吹。好几次头发遮住了眼睛，他还试图向上吹气来抵抗大功率的呼呼热风。岳明辉的手轻轻在李英超的发间梭巡，洗发水的香气热热散开。在吹风机的巨大轰响中，小孩儿努力抬头，声音完全听不清：  
“你想去吃夜宵吗？”  
“哈？”

趁着夜半无人霸占马路的脏摊，不干不净，但滋味确实是好。岳明辉和李英超，两个一米八几手长脚长的男的，裹着羽绒服坐在矮矮小小的桌板前，等着摊主把点的东西送过来。  
岳明辉绝不承认是他想吃烤串儿了才会跟李英超大冷天地跑出来吃脏摊。  
烧烤费时间，炒粉先上来了。一碟子焦黄油亮的宽粉里带着豆芽，肉片，菜丝，几丁红辣椒，在冷冷的冬夜里冒出阵阵香气。小孩儿是真饿了，端着个一次性碗，夹了一筷子粉，顾不得烫就往嘴里送。岳明辉慢吞吞地把油条往豆浆里泡，金黄的油花子浮上白花花的液面，本来炸得脆硬的油条吸饱了豆浆，少了三分油腻，软绵绵又甜滋滋，大豆与油脂的香气混合在一起，浸过口腔，又把胃里浸得暖融融的。  
小孩儿还在夹炒粉，不是很辣，但辣椒带来的刺激一次次叠加，李英超忍不住拉开一点羽绒服拉链透气，嘴里嘶嘶呼呼地吸气。岳明辉见他被辣着了，去糖烟店里买了纸巾和汽水，在摆着啤酒的货架前转了转，最后还是拿了两瓶可乐。  
浓浓油烟在脏兮兮的灯泡下漫出白气，靠着街边关门店铺的角落一片昏暗，对面人的面容像是叠上沉厚滤镜，在阴影与微光中看不真切。灌可乐的间隙，李英超偷偷瞟岳明辉，觉得他这小妈吃东西的样子实在好玩儿，像兔子，两瓣薄而红的唇一动一动，连芝麻沾到嘴角都没有察觉。  
想起家里餐桌上父亲啜着酒盯着岳明辉吃饭的样子，李英超抖了抖，拿起纸巾替岳明辉去揩嘴角。似乎是被突然的动作吓到，他的小妈歪了歪头，头上的小揪揪晃了晃。

他俩坐下时，还没几个客人。渐渐人多起来，吵吵嚷嚷，李英超往嘴里塞了块烤豆皮，皱了皱眉：“怎么突然人这么多。”  
岳明辉掏出手机看了看，“夜店快关门了。”  
李英超也掏出手机看了看，随后吃掉最后一串掌中宝，抹了抹嘴，问：“走吗？”  
“去哪儿啊。“  
“先走着呗，”小孩儿眨眨眼，说话间呼出白气，冻得微红的指尖还拎着没喝完的可乐，“就，散散步。”  
说实话，在冬季破晓时分之前散步实在不是一个很明智的选择。没有风，空气也冻得人仿佛骨头缝里都是冰渣。两人拉高领子，手在衣袋里攥成拳来试图留住温度。街上不时有三三两两的人，全是夜店里嗨了一晚准备打道回府的，或多或少都带着醉意。有嘴里大声叫喊不知道说什么胡话的醉汉，也有手挽着手东倒西歪的情侣，也有蹲在街边抽烟的小年轻。  
走着走着，身旁的岳明辉就没声儿了，李英超一转头，发现他对着麦当劳的甜品站挪不开眼。小孩儿非常灵性，过去扯他小妈的袖子：“我想吃冰淇淋。”岳明辉双眼一下亮了起来，带着人大步就往店里跨：“诶，好，最近有那个樱花甜筒，我一直想吃来着。”

“不好意思，现在没有冰淇淋。”柜台服务员轻飘飘的一句话驳回了岳明辉对冰淇淋的渴望。走出店外，李英超觉得那小揪揪肉眼可见的耷拉下来。他放开扯着岳明辉袖子的手，说：“你在这儿等我一下。”然后小跑到街对面的小店里。岳明辉就在原地等他，时不时跺跺脚。  
小孩儿过来了，把一根棒棒糖塞进岳明辉手里。“芒果味儿的，”李英超指指岳明辉手里的糖，又剥开自己手里的糖纸，咬着糖说，”那里也没有冰淇淋，先用这个凑合下吧，下次再出来吃甜筒。“  
岳明辉也把糖塞进嘴里，笑意将双眼堆砌成弯弯形状，回握住李英超伸进他口袋里的手。  
“行，下次。”

两人从较繁华的商业区走到偏一些的区域，路上已经没有人了。老城区挤挤挨挨的房子与黑黝黝的小巷都沉沉睡着，沉寂一片，基本上亮着的只有路灯。李英超突然发现鞋带散了，蹲下身去系鞋带，起身时口袋里的东西掉了出来。岳明辉眼疾手快，蹦跶着把那个小盒子捡起来，李英超红着脸去和他抢，岳明辉高举起手不让小孩儿得逞，一边躲一边调侃：“未成年不该带着这东西啊，”一个转身，又把手护在怀里，背对着李英超，“我没收了！”  
“啊！还我！”李英超像小奶虎一样咆哮着，像个小炮弹一样跳上岳明辉后背，轻轻捶了他好几拳，“还我还我还我还我——”  
“不是，你告诉我你拿套子干嘛呢？”  
李英超不说话了，从岳明辉背上下来。岳明辉正要回头去看是不是自己逗小孩儿逗得太过分了，就被一把拉进黑漆漆的小巷。少年人强硬地把他按在墙上，油烟气混着衣服下传来的沐浴露的甜腻气息将他包围。李英超去舔他的耳垂，金属耳环被叼在齿间轻咬，他的继子用有点哑的嗓音和他撒娇：“妈妈，把东西还给我吧。”

岳明辉怀疑是不是刚才一顿夜宵让自己头晕晕的，不然怎么能让面前这个小崽子把手伸进裤子里肆意揉弄。李英超的手很凉，他的手也很凉，在他握住少年人的勃起时，小孩儿吸着气来咬他的舌尖，同时加快手上套弄他阴茎的速度。李英超是敞开羽绒服把两个人都包在里边的，他和他的小妈，在暗巷里，做着这种黏腻腥膻的事，只有一件外套作为遮羞布。岳明辉的动作并不十分熟练，但李英超仅仅是因为肌肤与肌肤的触碰就难耐不已，他稍稍使力，指腹摩擦敏感的顶端。岳明辉被强烈的刺激逼出一点泪，濡湿睫毛，脸颊和掌心的温度逐渐升高。他无措地低着头，吐息间还混着芒果棒棒糖的味道，在愈发快速的捋动中，他攀着李英超的手臂射了出来。  
李英超还没有射，累积快感距离临界值还差一些。高潮的余韵裹挟着岳明辉停下手上的动作，李英超有些不满地去亲小妈：“妈妈，别停啊，我还硬着呢。”岳明虚虚瞪他一眼，小声埋怨：“我手酸…….啊…….！”话音未落，李英超的手指向下，滑入一片娇嫩高热。  
花穴因为之前的高潮已经湿润泥泞，李英超毫不费力地埋入两根手指，戳刺着敏感的内壁。比阴茎被抚弄更为缠绵的快感袭来，岳明辉软了腰，全部的注意力都被遭受亵玩的肉穴牵走。他的继子一边慢条斯理地刮蹭紧绞手指的甬道，一边低声诱哄他：“握紧点，妈妈，不然你就这样流着水回家。”  
“嘶——”岳明辉又羞又恼，只能咬着牙继续伺候手里勃发的昂扬。经过前一次情事，李英超已经摸透岳明辉的敏感点，知道如何用手指使他多汁又脸皮薄的小妈潮吹。他像胜券在握的猎人，享受着猎物臣服的愉悦。

等到李英超释放在岳明辉的手心，天边已经泛起一点点亮光。岳明辉本来因为高潮而半阖着眼，倚在墙上平复呼吸，突然把手伸进李英超衣服里，恶作剧一般将手上白浊抹在他的腹部。李英超挑挑眉，不甘示弱地揉了下面前人肿胀的花核，岳明辉一个激灵，花穴里又泌出一点清液。李英超用另一边手掏出纸巾，两人把手擦干净了，整理好衣服，这才走出小巷。  
在路边等车的时候，借着尚未明朗的天光，李英超执起岳明辉的手亲了亲，十指扣着放进自己的口袋，又像偷吃到鱼的猫儿，藏不住笑。岳明辉正因为湿透的内裤觉着怪难受的，被小孩儿这么一撒娇，只能吸吸鼻子，感受掌心源源不断的热意。

“下次还出来吃夜宵吗？”  
岳明辉对上李英超天真又无害的双眼，露出招牌假笑。  
“我宁愿点外卖。”  
没事，来日方长。  
李英超悄悄捏了捏另一边口袋里，去买糖时顺便买的那盒避孕套。


End file.
